


Christmas Pranks

by Skeeter_110



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Steve Rogers "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Both Steve and Tony, after seeing a video on social media, decided to prank their three-year-old with fake Christmas gifts. A bunch of fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Christmas Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyaspie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/gifts).



> This is written for the prompt I got from happyaspie: "Can I put in a super fam request for Tony wrapping up random things for little Petey to open while Steve records it all.

“Alright, Petey, your Papa and I are just way too excited to see you open the gifts we got you so we’ve decided that you get to open two of them early.” Tony says, guiding the three-year-old into the living room where Steve was waiting with the camera.

Last night, both Steve and Tony had been scrolling through social media together before bed, when they came across a video of a mother pranking her toddler with bad gifts to see the reaction.

Both Tony and Steve found it hilarious of course and instantly thought about doing it to Peter. So they waited until this afternoon when Peter was completely occupied with lunch to grab a few random items and wrap them up. 

“Woah! This for me?” Peter gasps, looking at the first present sitting on the coffee table.

“It is! Why don’t you go and open it up?” Tony says, making Peter squeal in excitement and grab the present. Tony and Steve both watched with a bated breath, neither knowing how Peter was going to react to what was in the wrapping paper.

Once Peter got the wrapping paper off enough to see what inside, the toddler gasped dramatically and gently pulled out a singular sock.

“A sock!” Peter exclaims, holding up the sock for both of his Father’s to see.

“A sock? Wow.” Tony says, chuckling a bit at how excited Peter seemed.

“Look, Papa, I got a sock!” Peter shows Steve, wanting to make sure his Papa also knew about his Christmas gift.

“I see that, Pete.” Steve replies, Peter hugging the sock to his chest after.

“It’s so soft.” Peter comments, gently petting the sock to feel the softness.

“Do you love your sock, Pete?” Tony asks, amusement dripping from his voice. Out of all the ways they thought Peter was going to react, genuinely loving the present wasn’t one they considered. 

“I love it. It’s my sock.” Peter says, making both Steve and Tony laugh.

“Okay, well, you have one more gift.” Tony reminds, making Peter gasp once again and look up from his sock.

While Tony handed him the last gift, Peter made sure to gently set his sock on next to him, making Steve fondly shake his head at the toddler’s antics.

Peter eagerly opened up the second gift, bouncing excitedly in his seat as a metallic clang hit the floor. 

“A ‘poon!” Peter exclaims, holding the spoon up like it was a treasure to behold. “Papa, Papa, look at my ‘poon.” Peter says, reaching over and showing Steve the spoon. 

“Oh, wow. Is that a cool present?” Steve asks, laughing when Peter quickly nodded his head.

“I can eat eggs wif it! Daddy, can you make eggs? I wanna use my ‘poon.” Peter asks, Tony not being able to take it anymore and scooping Peter up into his arms. 

“You are the sweetest, most generous, and appreciative boy, you know that?” Tony praises, planting kisses all over Peter’s face and reveling in the peals of laughter he got in return. 

“Yeah, we really do have a sweet boy on our hands, don’t we?” Steve adds, ending the recording and joining in on the soon-to-become snuggle-fest.

Or, well, it was going to turn into a snuggle-fest, until Peter whipped up the spoon he still had in his hand and accidentally hit Tony in the forehead with it.

“Eggs?” Peter reminded, Steve cackling at the obscurity of their little boy; who was also somehow a bottomless pit despite only being twenty pounds. 

“How about eggs, and then snuggles?” Steve offers, laughing when he scooped the cheering toddler up into his arms.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have given him the spoon. That thing is like a weapon.” Tony mutters while rubbing his forehead, making Steve laugh even harder.

He really loved this family.


End file.
